danielventurawikiaorg_he-20200214-history
יקיר ירושלים
אות יקיר ירושלים מוענק ע"י ראש העיר ירושלים מאז שנת 1967. המועמדים לקבלת האות נבחרים על ידי מועצת העיריה. בדרך כלל קיים איזון בין המועמדים כך שיהיה ביטוי לכל המפלגות המיוצגות בעיריה. לראש העיר הזכות לבחור שלושה מועמדים מטעמו. נוהל הענקת האות עיריית ירושלים תעניק אחת לשנה, על פי השנה העברית, את עיטורי יקיר העיר ירושלים. מועד הענקת העיטור הוא ביום ירושלים, מועד איחודה של העיר או בסמוך לו. מספר העיטורים שיוענקו לא יעלה על שמונה-עשרה. * קריטריונים להענקת העיטור - אישים מעל לגיל שבעים, שעיקר פעילותם הציבורית הייתה בירושלים, והיו להם תכונות ייחודיות בתרומתם לעיר. * בחירת המומלצים - העירייה תפרסם את מועד ואת עקרונות התהליך להגשת ההמלצות. כל תושב או ארגון יכול להגיש המלצה לוועדה. הוועדה תתחשב ככל האפשר במרקם המיוחד של אוכלוסיית העיר ובתחומי העשייה השונים של המועמדים. יוקם צוות אשר תפקידו יהיה למיין ולבחון את ההמלצות בהתאם לקריטריונים. * ההחלטה - תתגבש לאחר שהוועדה תגבש רשימה סופית של 15 מועמדים ותגיש המלצותיה לאישור ראש העיר אשר יביא את הרשימה בצירוף שלושת מומלצי ראש העיר העומדים בקריטריונים לאישור המועצה. * בנוסף לתעודת כבוד, יוענק לכל יקיר/ת ירושלים סיכת זהב בצורת סמל העירייה. בשנת 2007 בין 17 מקבלי האותות בשנת 2007 היו: דוד פרנקל מפקד אחת הגזרות בחטיבת ירושלים במלחמת ששת הימים יצחק יעקובי ממייסדי מוזיאון ישראל, ושני חתני פרס ישראל ח"כ לשעבר גאולה כהן והפרופ‘ יהושוע ויסמן. האותות הוענקו במגדל דוד - המוזיאון לתולדות ירושלים, למחרת יום ירושלים בתאריך 17 במאי 2007. בטקס מקביל הוענקו פרסי הוקרה ל-33 מאנשי מערכת הבטחון אשר פעלו למען בטחונה של העיר בשנה האחרונה : לשוטרים , אנשי מד"א, מכבי אש, נציגי אגף חירום וביטחון . הטקס התקיים ב-15 במאי 2007 בבנין העירייה. קישורים חיצוניים * רשימת מקבלי הפרס בשנת 2007,אתר ירושלים ברשת * נוהל מתן האות] - אתר עירית ירושלים הזוכים בתואר (הויקיפדיה האנגלית) Recipients Year Name Description and Comments 1967 Ben-Zion Dinur Educator, historian and Israeli government minister 1967 Samuel Hugo Bergmann Jewish philosopher 1967 Naftali Herz Tur-Sinai Bible scholar, an author, and linguist 1967 Shlomo Yosef Zevin Eminent Orthodox rabbi 1968 Yitzhak Baer Historian and expert in medieval Spanish Jewish history 1968 Ludwig Blum3 Jerusalem painter 1968 Berl Locker Zionist activist and Isrraeli politician 1968 Benjamin Mazar Historian and archaeologist 1968 Rachel Shazar (née Katznelson) Political figure, wife of Zalman Shazar, the third President of Israel 1968 Miriam Yalan-Shteklis Children's author 1969 David Benvenisti Historian and geographer 1969 Gershom Scholem Jewish philosopher and historian 1970 Simon Halkin Poet and novelist 1970 Pinchas Litvinovsky Artist 1970 Moshe Rachmilewitz Physician 1970 Anna Ticho Artist 1974 Mordecai Ardon Artist 1974 Zev Vilnay Geographer 1977 Marc Chagall Artist 1980 Louis Isaac Rabinowitz Deputy mayor of Jerusalem, rabbi and philologist 1981 Leo Picard Geologist and expert in the field of hydrology 1982 Walter Frankl4 Botanist 1984 Nahman Avigad Archaeologist 1984 Nathan J. Saltz University professor and surgeon 1984 Reuven Sheri Israeli politician 1988 Elisheva Cohen5 Israel Museum curator 1989 Marcel-Jacques Dubois Roman Catholic theologian and professor of religion at Hebrew University of Jerusalem 1989 Joshua Prawer Historian 1989 Zerach Warhaftig Israeli lawyer and politician 1990 Israel Eldad (Scheib) Former Zionist political activist and Revisionist Zionist philosopher 1991 Yaakov Arnon Israeli politician 1991 Reuven Feuerstein6 Psychologist and director of the International Center for the Enhancement of Learning Potential 1992 Yemima Avidar-Tchernovitz Children's author 1995 Colette Béatrice Aboulker-Muscat Natural physician 1995 Zehava Malkiel Activist for the International Council of Jewish Women 1995 Josef Tal Composer 1996 Avraham Biran Archaeologist and excavator of Tel Dan 1997 Martin Kieselstein7 Doctor, assistance to the elderly of Jerusalem 1997 Jacob Sheskin Professor at Hadassah Hospital, head of the Hansen Hospital in Jerusalem 2001 Menachem Elon Professor of Law specializing in Mishpat Ivri, justice on the Israeli Supreme Court and as its Deputy President 2002 Yechiel Grebelsky8 Pioneer of Jerusalem stone industry 2002 Yehuda Kiel Educator and bible commentator, who headed the Da'at Miqra project 2002 Meier Schwarz Professor emeritus for plant physiology and director of the Synagogue Memorial 2004 Miriam Ben-Porat Former Supreme Court judge and former State Comptroller 2004 Netiva Ben Yehuda Author, editor, and former soldier of the Palmach 2005 Shlomo Merzel Educator and director of Horev Torah institutions 2006 Robert (Israel) Aumann Nobel Prize–winning mathematician 2006 Emanuel Zisman Israeli politician and former ambassador 2007 Geulah Cohen Israeli politician and journalist 2008 Yehuda Bauer Historian and Professor of Holocaust Studies, Hebrew University of Jerusalem 2010 David Kroyanker Architect and architectural historian of Jerusalem 2010 Nahum Rakover Professor emeritus of Bar-Ilan University and former Deputy Attorney General 2012 Shlomo Aronson Landscape Architect and City Planner 2013 Ruth Kark Historical geographer, Hebrew University of Jerusalem 2014 Chaim Yeshayahu Hadari Rabbi, founding Rosh Yeshiva and current Rosh Yeshiva emeritus of Yeshivat Hakotel in the Old City9 קטגוריה:יקיר ירושלים